Naruto X High School DXD : Naruto no ero
by Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga
Summary: naruto adalah penyelamat sinobi yg terlempar ke dunia lain akibat ulah madara storng!naru Harem!naru (ngga pande buat sumari)
1. Chapter 1

**Saya sedang coba coba buat story crossover jadi kalo jelek maklumya dan apapun yg ada di dalam fic saya ini jika ada yg sama mohon di maklumin ya soalnya saya sudah banyak banget baca fic fic dari para master jadi jika teringat dengan fic author yg bersangkutan mohon maaf.**

**Disclaimer** ** © naruto dan high school dxd bukan punya saya **

_**Pairing :NaruX harem**_

_**Warning :typo(s),OOC,gaje,ancur,pokoknya yg jelek-jelek deh ^^v**_

_**Ok ngga suka jangan di baca ya**_

**Enjoy it**

Sumari :naruto adalah penyelamat sinobi yg terlempar ke dunia lain akibat ulah madara storng !naru Harem!naru

Terlihat tiga orang manusia sedang bertarung ,tepatnya dua melawan satu

"bersiaplah kalian berdua ,HYAAAA "orang yg berambut panjang a.k.a madara mnggunakan serangan terakhirnya

"kami juga tidak akan kalah ,hyaaa "kata naruto dan sasuke bersamaan .

**Dum **

Bunyi ledakan yang amat dasyat(sampai sampai membangunkan raja neptunus XXDD #plak abaikan)

Para aliansi yg melihat itu terkejut karena melihat ledakan yg sangat besar itu

Dan di arena pertarungan antara madara dan narusasu terlihat debu debu masi sangat tebal dan lama kelamaan tampaklah di aren pertempuran tadi terlihat semua yg disana rata dengan tanah

Dan disana tamak madara terkapar dan sasunaru yg ngos ngosan

"akhirnya"kata naruto tersenyum

"ya akhirnya kita bisa mengalahkan nya "balas sasuke tersenyum juga .

* * *

Setelah itu sasuke membopong naruto ke arah teman teman nya ,di tempat teman teman nya naruto melihat obito yg sudah sekarat ,naruto pun mendekati obito

"apa kau baikbaik saja "tanya naruto

"sepertinya warktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi ,tapi aku bahagia karena sebelum aku mati aku telah keluar dari kegelapan ,dan itu berkat mu dan sebagai hadiah aku akan memberikan mata mangekyu saringgan ku agar kau bisa menciptakan perdamaian yg kau impikan itu" ucap obito lemah dan segera mencabut matanya dan memberikan nya kepada sakura

"tolong pasangkan mataku ini kepada naruto "kata obito lemah dan diberi anggukan oleh sakura .

Setelah itu sakura memasangkan mata saringgan kepada naruto obito kembali mencabut matanya satu lagi dan itu sukses membuat naruto terkejut

"kenapa kau mencabut matamu satu lagi "tanya naruto

Obito lalu menyodorkan matnya satulagi (mata rinegan)kepada naruto

"ini ambil dan simpan lah jika nanti kau butuh kau boleh memakainya"ucap obito

Naruto pun mengambil mata itu dan memasukan ke dalam toples dan menyimpan nya setelah itu obito berkata

"kemarikan kepalammu "kata obito seraya mengangkat tangan nya naruto hanya menurut dan meletakkan kepalanya di bawa telapakn tangan obito

"aku akan memberikan semua pengetahuan tentang cara menggunakan mata saringgan dan rinegan agar kau bisa menggunakan nya sebaik diriku menggunakan nya "ucap obito dan memulai

Naruto berterial kesakita "ARHRHH"teriak naruto dan setelah selesai naruto pingsan di sertai obito yg menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya .

Sementara itu di tempat madara ,madara belum sepenuhnya mati jadi di menggunakan sisa cakra nya untuk mengirim naruto kemasa lalu agar naruto mengulangi siksaan yg dulu dan madara berharap agar di di bangkitkan lagi suatu saat nanti sama seperti sekarang dan dengan itu dia memulai membuat jutsu dan tampaklah portal hitam dan menarik naruto kedalam portal itu

Sasuke yg melihat "tak akan kubiarkan "ucap sasuke dan melemparkan kusanagi yg suda di aliri chidori dan Trank pedang sasuke terpental sasuke mendecih tidak suka tapi tanpa di sadari mereka portal tadi mengalami gagguan akibat terkena aliran listrik dari pedang sasuke tadi yg mengakibatkan naruto bukan nya kembali ke masa lalu malah terlempar ke di mensi lain

Sementara itu madara menyeringai di berpikir kalau rencana nya berhasil dan setelah itu madara pun mati (sungguh salah kau madara)

Dan setelah naruto terhisap kedalam portal dan menghilang semua aliansi bersedih dan mereka akan menamai naruto sebagai sang penyelamat kedua dan juga sebagai hokage ke enam atau rokudaime hokage

* * *

Setelah 2 hari perang selesai belakang mansion hyuuga terlihat seorang gadis yg sedang menangis

"naruto-kun naruto-kun hiks hiks ,kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri kau adalah penerang kehidupanku tanpamu idupku tak ada artinya lagi "kata wanita itu a.k.a hinata

"a-aku tidak tahan lagi hidup tanpa dirimu hiks hiks ,,Crass "hinata menusuk jantung nya dengan kunai dan langsung mati di tempat dan terjadilah hari duka di konoha

* * *

Sementara itu naruto sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri akibat di depan rumah seseorang ,dari dalam ruamah keluarlah seorang wanita dan dari wajah wanita itu terlihat panik melihat seorang anak kira-kira ber umur 17 tahun semuran dengan putranya yg sudah meninggal dan dia pun merawat nya

.

.

.

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian **

**NARUTO POV**

"di mana aku ini"kataku entah pada siapa .aku berusaha mengingat yg terjadi malah aku tidak mengingat apapun kecuali aku ingat namaku dan aku punya saringgan dan rinegan yg aku simpan dan jurus ninja dan juga teknik mengunakan mata rinegan dan saringgan selain itu aku tidak ingat apapun

'cklek' suara pintu di buka nampak dari balik pintu itu wanita berumur 40 ke atas berjalan ke arah ku

"oh kau sudah sadar "ucapnya seraya tersenyum

"dimana ini ,dan siapa anda "tanya naruto

"ohh perkenalkan nama saya midori senju ,kamu sedang ada di rumah saya ,karena saya menemukan anda tergeletak di depan rumah saya,'dan saya langsung membawa anda masuk karena anda sedang pingsan"

"kalau boleh tau ,berapa hari saya pingsan?"tanya naruto

"kamu pingsan sudah seminggu nak"

"NANI,seminggu"

"ia ,saya lihat kamu seperti terkena serangan orang ,apa yg terjadi kenapa kamu bisa sampai seperti itu "

"ntah lah aku tak ingat "kata naruto dengan wajah lesu

"kalau orang tuammu apa kau tau"

Dan dijawab dengan gelengan

"ya sudah kalau kamu tidak ingat tidak pa pa,saya juga tinggal sendiri di rumah ini kamu seusia dengan aknak ku yg meninggal 2 tahun lalu apakah kamu mau ku angkat menjadi anak"tanya wanita itu kepada naruto

Naruto melihat wanita tadi dengan mata berair karena nttah mengapa dalam hati naruto ia ingin sekali mempunyai keluarga tapi dia tidak tau kenapa karena dia tidak ingat"sungguh"kata naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh wanita tadi

"baiklah ,tapi sebelum itu aku ingin tau siapa namamu "

"naruto "

"baiklah naruto sekarang karena sekarang kamu sudah aku angkat menjadi anak kamu akan bermarga senju dan kau boleh memanggil aku dengan sebutan kaa-san"

"ha'i,kaa-san "jawab naruto

.

.

.

* * *

**1 bulan kemudian **

"naruto"panggil kaa-san naruto

"ya kaa-san"jawab naruto

"besok kamu akan masuk sekolah dan kamu sudah kaa-san daftarkan sebagai murid pindahan "

"ha'i,kaa-san "jawab naruto

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Esok paginya **

Naruto sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang berpakaian ohya di sini naruto gaya rambutnya berponi belah inggir yg menutupi mata mangekyu saringgan nya itu sebabnya kaa-san nya tidak tau kalau sebelah mata naruto berbeda

Kemudia naruto mengambil toples berisi bola mata dari dalam laci mejanya

"sebenarnya mata siapa ini ,aku seperti mengenal siapa yg mempunyai mata ini tapi aku tidak ingat "kata naruto entah pada siapa

Kemudian dia mengambil bola mata itu dan melihatnya dengan mata kirinya tiba tiba mata itu masuk ke mata naruto

"arggh "kata naruto kesakitan karena sesuatu masuk ke matanya ,

Dan setelah beberapa saat naruto melihat mata kirinya ke arah cermin dan dia melihat bola matanya sebelah kirinya telah beruba seperti pola riak air ,tapi kemudian kembali seperti semula warna biru langit

"apa yg terjadi kenapa mata tadi bisa masuk kemataku ,tapi kenapa aku seperti nya tau cara menggunakan mata tadi tapi aku tidak ingat darimana aku bisa tau cara menggunakan nya ,karena yg aku ingat Cuma semua kekuatan ku selain itu aku tidak tau apa apa"pikir naruto

"argh ,aku pusing lebih baik aku pergi ke akademi saja "kata naruto frustasi

.

.

.

* * *

Akademi kuoh

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju akademi kuoh setelah beberapa setengah jam sampailah naruto di depan gerbang kuoh setelah itu naruto pun masuk dia dipandang siswi siswi dengan pandangan nafsu dan itu membuat naruto merinding

KYAA rias onesama teriak siswi siswi

Akeno onesama sangat cantik Begitulah yg di dengar naruto ,naruto yg bingung siapa yg di panggil siswi siswi tadi inggin bertanya pada 3 siwa yg tampaknya paling semmangat memandanginya

"wahh lihat lihat oppay rias –san sangat besar "

"punya akeno-san juga tidak klalah besar " begitulah kata kata yg di keluarkan oleh mereka bertiga dan itu justru membuat naruto swetdop

"ehhm ehmm "naruto berdehem

"ehh ada apa" kata laki laki yg berambut coklat a.k.a ise

"perkenalkan namaku senju naruto "kata naruto memperkenalkan diri

"ohh aku hyudou isse "kata ise memperknalkan diri sementara keda teman nya tidak memperkenalkan diri karena telalu serius melihat pemandangan di depan nya

"aku mau tanya siap mereka "tanya naruto

"APA KAU TIDAK TAU MEREKA "teriak isse yg terkejut

"oh aku baru masuk jadi tidk tau mereka siapa "kata naruto

"ohh"jawab isse dan ia pun menjelaskan siapa rias dan akeno(para reader pasti sudah tau kan )

Dan di jawab dengan anggukan naruto

"baiklah terimaksai isse-san,aku mau pergi ke kantoe kepala sekolah dulu ya "

"Ok" jawab isse

Naruto pun mengetuk pintu kepala sekolah tuk tuk tuk

"masuk "kata suara di dalam

Naruto pun masuk

"Pekenalkan saya senju naruto saya adalah murid baru"kata naruto

"oh jadi kamu murid baru itu "dan dijawab naggukan oleh naruto

"baiklah kamu tunggu dulu di sini nanti ada guru yg akan datang membawa mu ke kelas XII "kata kepala sekolah itu lagi

"ha'i sensei "jawab naruto

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah guru perempuan berambut hitam kecoklatan

"baiklah senju –san mari ikut saya "kata guru yg baru masuk itu

"ha'i sensei "jawab naruto yg mengikuti guru tadi

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Di kelas XII**

Murid murid sedang bergosip

"eehh aku dengar di kelas kita ada murid baru "

"laki-lagi atau perempuan"

"yg aku dengar laki –laki"

"kyya ,kuharap dia tampan seperti kiba-kun"

Dan begitulah kata-kata yg di keluarkan oleh para murid akademi kuaoh sampai guru masuk

"ohayu anak anak "

"ohayu sensei "

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru ,senju-san silahkan masuk"

Dan masuklah naruto kedalam kelas dan di kelas itu langsung sepi

"nah perkenalkan dirimu "

"ha'i sensei ,perkenalkan nama saya senju naruto ,dan yg saya sukai adalah ramen dan orang yg baik hati dan yg tidak saya sukai orang yg sombong dan arogan"kata naruto meperkenalkan diri

Dan

1

2

3

4

5

"kyyaaa tampan"

"naruto-kun apa kamu sudah mempunyai pacar "

"maukah kau menikah denganku "dan naruto langsung sweatdrop melihat semua itu

"DIAM"kata guru itu dalam sekejab kelas itu langsung diam

"baiklah senju-san kamu boleh duduk di samping gremory-san ,geremory-san tolong angkat tangan anda

dan langsung ditanggapi oleh yg di panggil

naruto pun langsung menuju untuk duduk di samping gremory a.k.a rias gremory

setelah sampai di bangku naruto langsung duduk dan hanya diam dengan senyum di wajahnya sambil melihat ke depan ,disampingnya rias yg melihat naruto ,merasa penasaran rias kemudian mencoba berbicara dengan naruto

"hy ,aku rias gremory "kata rias memmperkenalkan diri .

Naruto yg mendengar itu menoleh dan tersenyum dan menjawab

"senju naruto"jawab naruto singkat dan itu suskses membuat rias sedikit blusing ,

Naruto kembali memandang ke depan

Dan keadaan pun kembali canggung

Rias memandang wajah naruto sambil menghayal'kau sunggu menarik naruto-kun ,baru bertemu bebrapa menit saja kau sudah mencuri hatiku 'batin rias sambil senyum senyum

Naruto yg merasa di perhatikan menoleh kesampin dan mendapati rias yg melihat wajahnya dan tersenyum

"kenapa tersenyum ada yg aneh di mukaku"kata naruto karena merasa di terhina(memang hina *di rasenggan naruto).

Rias yg tersadar dari lamunan nya tersentak kaget karena ketauhan menghayal pun mencoba menjawab dengan tergagap

"e-ehh,tidak ada apa apa kok "kata rias blusing di kedua pipinya .

Dan naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli

Sementara itu di di bangku belakan terlihat wanita berambut hitam membatin

'ara ara ara ,naruto-kun kau begitu tampan akan kujadikan kau sebagai miliku fufufufufu,tapi sepertinya ada saingan'batin gadis berambut hitam a.k.a akeno sambil melihat naruto dan kemudian beralih pada seseorang yg ada di samping naruto'dan aku tidak akan kalah buchou .

'terkutuk lah kau roang tampan' batin seseorang yg pasti reader tau

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Skip time **

Bel istirahat berbunyi naruto langsung memasukan bukunya ketas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju atas gedung untuk meakan ramen nya tapi sebelum keluar dia langung di kerubuni oleh siswi-siswi

"naruto-kun,maukah kau pergi kekantin mbersamaku"kata siswi A

"enak saja naruto-kun akan pergi bersamaku"kata murid B

"hey kalian tidak pantas dengan naruto-kun ,hanya aku yg pantas dengan naruto-kun"kata siswi C

"dengan ku"

"Dengan ku " dan mereka sambil jambak jambakan

Dan naruto hanya sweatdrop dan menelan luda 'glek ,mengerikan mereka aku harus gunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur 'batin naruto yg sedang mengendap endap dan "LARI" teriak naruto

"hey lihat naruto-kun lari "

"Mana mana"

"Itu "

"Ayo kita kejar "

Sementara itu naruto masi berlari tapi dia tidak melihat jalan mhingga akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang

'BRUK' suara tubrukan naruto

**NARUTO POV**

'apa ini yg ada di mukaku lembut ,akupun berusaha berdiri dan menekan yg lembut tadi agar menjau dari mukaku ,tapi aku mendengar desahan saat aku menekan yg lembut tadi '

"ahhh "

'karena penasaran dari mana suara tadi aku meremas yg lembut tadi sedikit kencang ,

"ahhh"

'dan aku mendengar suara itu lagi,aku mencoba melihat keatas dan '

CROTT

Ternyata yg aku pegang tadi adalah OPPAY nya akeno-san ,dan aku melihat mukanya yg memera dan posisi kami ,aku menindi tubuh akeno

"ara ara ara ,naruto-kun kalau mau bilang saja "kata akeno kepadaku

"g-gomen"aku berusaha berdiri

NORMAL POV

Belum sempat naruto melepaskan pegangan nya tiba tiba

"hey lihat itu naruto-kun ,dia sedang memegang oppay akeno-senpai "kata murid yg mengejar naruto tadi

"apa ,mana "

"itu lihat "

"wah ,aku juga mau naruto-kun "terikak serempak siswi yg di kejar naruto tadi

'GLEK'

"a-apa apan mereka ,apakah mereka sudah tidak waras"kata naruto yg mulai kabur .

"lihat naruto-kun kabur "

"ayo kejar"kata seorang siswi yg memimpin mereka

"WAHHH,siapa saja tolong aku "teriak naruto yg kabur .

Sementara itu

"Terkutuklah orang tampan"kata seseorang yg pastinya reader tau XDD

Skipp-time 40 menit kemudian

Naruto masi di kejar kejar karena sudah tidak kuat lagi akhirnya dia menggunakan kamui untuk menghilang tapi karena dia baru pertama kali menggunakan nya setelah masuk dimensi kamui dia langsung di muntahkan ke atas tempat tidur yg sangat empuk

'empuk sekali tempat tidur 'pikir naruto dalam hati sambil memukul mukul pelan tempat tidur yg di tidurinya

'tapi kok ane ya kenapa saat aku tidur di tempat tidur ini rasanya sama sewaktu aku menimpa akeno-san tadi tapi ini lebih lembut ,j-ja-jangan jangan "

GLEK

Naruto mencoba melihat ke atas tempat tidur

"WAHHH"teriak narut dan menggeser badan nya ke sudut tempat tidur tadi yg ternyata tempat tidur tadi adalah rias yg sedang tidur tampa pakaian ,bisa terlihat dengan jelas wajah rias yg agak sediki semburat merah kalau naruto sudah mimisan

' kami-sama kalau begini terus aku bisah ke habisan darah 'pikir naruto

"apa yg kau lakukan di kamarku naruto–kun ,apa kau ingin tidur bersamaku"kata rias dengan nada yg menggoda .

GLEK

"g-gomen ,rias sani "kata naruto dan langsung lari keluar pintu

BLAM

Suara pintu tertutup

'sayang sekali padahal tinggal sedikit lagi naruto-kun akan menjadi miliku hihihihi,pokoknya aku tidak akan menyerah 'batin rias

Sementara itu dengan naruto

Bunyi bell selesai yg menandakan istirahat telah selesai **tet tet tet** siswa siwi pada masuk keruangan Cuma naruto yg lari keluar sekolah bermaksud untuk kabur dari sekolah

'sekolah macam apa ini bisa bisa aku terkena anemia karena tiap hari selalu mimisan '

Naruto pun keluar dari sekolah tapi dia tidak pulang melain kan jalan–jalan ke dekat danau tapi didekat danau dia melihat iblis liar yg sedang mengganggu sorang gadis naruto pun membantu gadis tadi

"hey apa yang kau perbuat dengan nya " teriak naruto

"heh rupanya ada pengganggu ,nampak nya tubuhmu enak untuk di makan "kata iblis liar tadi .

Naruto tidak memperdulikan omongan iblis liar tadi dan menyuru gadis yg di ganggu tadi untuk lari setelah ia lari naruto pun melawan iblis tadi dengan taijutsu

Trang trang

Skipp time 2 jam kemudian

Banyak lubang lubang di tempat naruto bertarung

.

.

.

* * *

**Di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib **

"Buchou ada iblis liar yg sedang berkeliaran"kata akeno kepada rias

"ayo,akeno"kata rias

Akeno yg mengerti langsung membuat sihir teleportasi

.

.

.

* * *

**Di tempat naruto**

Naruto di sini cukup lelah menghadapi iblis liar yg di hadapinya

"hah hah hah baiklah sudah cukup untuk bermain main nya "kata naruto yg sudah mulai lelah dan membuat bola hitam di tangan nya

"sial kau "kata iblis yg suah sangat kelelahan

Naruto melemparkan kan kunai yg sudah ada segel hirahasi ke atas kepala iblis tadi

Iblis liar tadi mengira lemparan naruto meleset ,iblis tadi menyringai

"sepertinya lemparan mu mele-" omongan iblis tadi terhenti ketika melihat naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapan nya ,dia merasakan baya dari atas iblis itu pun melihat keatas dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena naruto sudah ada di atasnya mengarahkan bolah berwarna biru dan ada bentuk suriken di pinggiran nya di tangan nya

" **RASENSHURIKEN "**

**BLAR**

suara rasenshuriken naruto mengenai iblis tadi perlahan lahan tubuh iblis tadi hancur dan menjadi abu

"hah hah ha sepertinya sudah selesai "kata naruto dan ia terhisap kedalam putaran kamui tapi sebelum dia benar benar terhisap semua dia melihat lingkaran sihir merah dan ia melihat dua orang keluar dari lingkaran yg satu seorang perempuan berambut merah dan yg satu lagi berambut hitam 'rias–san akeno-san ' guman naruto sebelum menghilang sepenuh nya

Sementara itu

.

.

.

* * *

**RIAS AKENO POV**

Aku keluar dari lingkaran sihir yg kulihat adalah aku melihat semua hacur banyak lubang lubang seperti bekas pertarungan kemudian aku melihat kedepan seperti ada pusaran angin tapi ada yg masuk kedalam seperti orang dia berambut kuning sepertinya aku kenal

"NARUTO-KUN"

**NORMAL POV**

"NARUTO KUN"kata rias dan akeno bersamaan

"kau berfikir sama kan akeno "kata rias

"ia buchou ,itu seperti naruto-kun "

"tunggu dulu apa kau panggil naruto dengan sufix kun "

"ara ara kau juga sama buchou "jawab akeno yg mulai menyringai karena pada dasarnya dia sudah tau kalau rias suka dengan naruto

"apa kau juga menyukainya "tanya rias

"wah tak ku sangka buchou juga suka dengan naruto kun,tapi aku tak akan kalah buchou "kata akeno

"aku juga tak akan kalah dengan mu akeno ,ayo kita kembali "balas rias

Akeno pun membuat lingkaran sihir untuk mereka kembali

**TBC **

**Holah bagai mana fic corssover pertama saya jelek ya mohon maaf kalo jelek**

**Dan saya mohon repiunya **

**Sayonara mina-san**


	2. PERTANYAAN

_**yo kawan**_

_**saya banyak pertanyaan**_

_** ficnya judulnya yg cocok apa ya soalnya dah baca banya yg corssover naruto dan high school dxd jadi bingung mau nulis judul apa**_

_ -**chara di dxd**_

_** -kekuatan naruto nama dan kegunaan**_

_** -pair harem naruto kurang 2 mau hinata apa yg lain pm saya atau masukan ke repiu aja**_

_** -cerita ini saya pingin buat pertarunga nya jarang jarang aja lebih ke sehari hari gitu ngga apa kan senpai**_

_**saya mau minta maaf soal kalo ficnya jelek soalnya saya ngga punya filem dxd nya jadi ngga perna tau tentang sejara anime dxd itu aku tau tentang dxd dari fic para senpai karena saya anak rumahan gitu ngga punya tema satu pun hiks hiks didunia nyata makanya sehari-hari saya cuma ada di ffn makanya waktu haritu ffn mau di apus dah kaya kiamat deh dunia soalnya cma dari ffn aku bisa dapet temen meski cuma RNR aja dah cukup senang aku karena punya temen dan kalo cerita saya sama dengan yg senpai senpai punya mungkin itu tandanya cerita senpai memang bagus hingga terus teringat di kepala saya tapi jujur aku di sini bukan niat plagiat loh cma mau ngeluari hayalan di otak saya aja soalnya kalo saya pikir sendiri suka senyum senyum sendiri saya jadi mama saya kira saya sudah gila karen hampir 24 jam saya di depan leptop padahal saya cma menghaya tentang yg ada di ffn saya bisa di bilang otaku ngga punya modal gitu mau lihat anime ngga bisa karena beli kartu modem yg gratis nya banyak tapi sinyal sangat lemah jadi ngga bisa download anime deh jadi cma ffn yg satu satunya yg dapat memuaskan hasrat otaku saya karena ffn yg perlu sinya tinggi tinggi ok itu aja ya kok jadi curhat saya maaf soalnya saya katakan sekali lagi saya ngga punya teman satu pun di lingkungan saya ok untuk yg tadi mohon di beri tau ya kalo ngga di pm reviu pun jadi**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Para reader minta ada adegan lemon nya ya tapi saya belum terlalu memasteri lemon jadi kalo jelek lemon nya jangan marah ya heheh dan satu lagi jangan bilang saya mesum meskipun ada rahasia bahwa saya sedikit Cuma sedikit mesum heheh ok saatnya lanjut ke cerita .**

**Disclaimer** ** © naruto dan high school dxd bukan punya saya **

_**Pairing :NaruX harem**_

_**Warning :typo(s),OOC,gaje,ancur,alur membingungkan,kata-kata fulgar,ero,hentai,mesum,echi dan lain lain**_

_**Ok Don't Like Don't Read**_

**Enjoy it**

* * *

Sumari :naruto adalah penyelamat sinobi yg terlempar ke dunia lain akibat ulah madara strong !naru Harem!naru mesum!naru

.

.

.

**Kediaman senju **

09:30

Naruto sedang gelisah di tempat tidurnya pasalnya dia tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran mesum nya akibat kejadian tadi pagi dia seperti sedang menyesali sesuatu .

'aduh kenapa tadi aku tidak terima saja ajakan tidur bersama rias ,ahh apa sih yg ku fikirkan 'pikir naruto frustasi

'Ahh dari pada aku berfikir yg tidak tidak lagi lebih baik aku tidur 'pikir naruto mencoba menutp matanya

Tapi baru sebentar menutup mata matanya langsung terbuka lagi

"aku sudah tidak tahan " teriak naruto berlari ke kamar mandi melakukan ritual yg pastinya reader mesum tau *plak

.

Skipp time aja ya hhehe males dengar naru lagi ritual gitu heheh#plak

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan sedikit berkeringat dia langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya

"hah legahnya" kata naruto nttah pada siap dan langsung tertidur di tempat tidurnya karena sudah lemas (reader:ya ialah kan author dah pengalaman makanya tau kalo habis ritual gituan langsung lemas *author:enak aja mana ada saya ritual gituan,mengahayal hah hal yg ero ia tapi ngga sampe hal yg gituan uppss keceplosan hehehe :P #plak abaikan

Sejak saat itu naruto di pikiran naruto menjadi rada rada ero (maksudnya mesum gitu keekeke)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi hari**

**Kediaman senju**

**07:30**

Di dalam tempat tidur seorang pria berambut kuning masiberkutata di tempat tidur

"Naruto bangun ,nanti kamu terlambat ke akademi loh " teriak midori kaa-san nya naruto dari ruang bawah

"engg "gumam naruto baru bangun

Kemudian naruto bangun dari ranjang nya dan melihat ke arah jam

"UAAA AKU TELAT "kata naruto dia pun langsung bersiap siap

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skipp time**

Naruto sudah selesai besiap siap untuk pergi ke akademi

"hah badan ku lemas sekali "kata naruto merenggang kan otot otot nya sambil berjalan ke akademi kuoh ,di perjalanan naruto di pandang wanita dengan blushing di wajah wanita itu naruto tidak ambil peduli mengangkat bahunya dan lanjut berjalan

**.**

**.**

**Skipp time**

**.**

Naruto sudah sampai di gerbang akademi kuoh ,ternyata di tidak terlambat karena

'hah untung tidak terlambat 'batin naruto

Narto pun masuk kedalam akademi

"ohayou Naruto-kun"sapa para siswi yg berpakayan sedikir err.. sexi

Dan di jawab dengan senyuman padahal matanya tertuju pada oppai siswi-siswi itu dan tentu saja para siswi tidak tau karena arah mata naruto tidak terlihat karena matanya menyipit

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skipp time di kelas**

**.**

"ohayou minna"(betul ngga tu ucapan selamat paginya)kata naruto di kelas nya

Rias dan akeno yang melihat ke arah pintu kelas langsung menjawab secara bersamaan

"Ohayou naruto-kun "kata mmereka serempak sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah naruto

Naruto yg melihat itu 'glek,tahan tahan naruto kau harus kuat menghadapi cobaan yg nikmat ini ,tapi kalau bukan karena di kelas sudah aku sigat mereka berdua ,ehh apa coba yg ku pikirkan ' pkikir naruto sambil sesekali tersenyum mesum dan menggelengkan kepala

Sementara dengan rias dan akeno saling berpandangan dan menyringai mereka mengalihkan padangan nya ke ara naruto yg sedang melamun entah apa lalu mereka menuju naruto dan merangkul tangan mereka ke leher naruto rias dari kanan dan akeno dari kiri mereka menempelkan oppai mereka ke ara lengan naruto sementara siswa yg lain hanya iri melihat pemandangan yg ada di depan mereka

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

Hah apa sih yg aku fikirkan pikiran ero kenapa bisa bersarang di kepalaku ini ,terkutuk lah kau orang ero yg menularkan aku sifat mesum ,meski pun ada enaknya juga aku jadi mengerti arti dari seorang pria hayal naruto sambil tersenyum mesum dan menetes sedikit darah dari hidung nya

Semntara di alam bakha(bener ngga tu)

"Hachi"bersin seorang pria tua berambut putih

"sepertinya ada yg menghinaku " katanya lagi sementara sinagami di samping nya berkata "

mungkin itu karena kau mesum makanya kau terus di hina"

"hey aku tidak mesum tapi aku super mesum"

'Gubrak 'sinagami itu terjungkal kebelakang sambil sweatdrop ria

**Kembali ke cerita**

Ehh apa ini yg ada di lengan kanan dan kiri ku seperti ada yg kenyal kenyal menempel

.

**Normal pov**

**.**

Naruto menoleh keh arah kanan dan kirinya

CROOT

Naruto langsung mimisan hebat dan tepar di tempat

"naruto-kun kenapa "kata rias sambil mengguncang badan naruto tampak kawathir

"naruto-kun "kata akeno juga dengan nada kawathir

"ayo kita bawa ke ruang club "dan di jawab anggukan oleh akeno

Sementara itu isse yg melihat itu menangis ala anime sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapa

.

.

.

* * *

**Di ruang club**

**.**

"akeno ayo kita bawa naruto ke kamar ku "

"ha'i buchou "jawab akeno

Mereka pun meletakkan naruto di atas kasur rias

"akeno aku ingin keluar ada urusan sebentar ,aku minta kau jaga naruto-kun ya"kata rias

"tapi jangan kau apa apakan dia "kata rias lagi

"ara ara buchou ,apa kau cemburu fufufuufu"

Rias sedikit blushing "terserah "kata rias langsung keluar dari kamarnya

Sementara itu akeno hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil melihat naruto

"ara ara kau begitu tampan naruto-kun ,aku jadi semakin ingin merasakan tubuhmu fufufuufu"gumam akeno

Akeno berdiri berniat pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman tapi sebelum dia keluar kamar ia mendengar suara naruto

"ah ah ah rias-chan akeno-chan tubuh kalian memang indah,ah ah ah a-aku mau keluar "igauan naruto sambil mencium dan meremas bantal

Akeno yg mendengar itu langsung berbalik ke tempat tidur

"ara ternyata naruto-kun sangat tertarik dengan tubuhku dan buchou "kata akeno

Dengan sigap akeno langsung melepas bajung hingga telanjang bulat dan menindih naruto sambil melepas kancing baju akademi naruto membukanya,setelah selesai melepas baju naruto dia sempat memerah karena melihat otot naruto yg kekar 'ara tidak wajahnya saja yg tampan badan nya juga bagus aku jadi bergairah 'gumam akeno mulai menjilat jilati bagian perut naruto

**.**

**Naruto pov**

'Ah ah ah ah aku mau keluar 'kataku

Aku terbangun 'hah hanya mimpi 'pikirku lagi tapi kok perutku seperti ada yg bergerak gerak dan geli

Aku mencoba membuka mataku tapi sungguh terkejutnya aku melihat akeno-chan sedang menindi ku sambil menjilati bagian perutku dan yg paling membuat aku sangat tidak tahan adalah dia tidak memakai pakaian sehelai benang pun dan itu loh oppai nya yg menggantung CRROTT 'uwaa apakah ini mimpi 'pikirku

**.**

**Normal pov**

Akeno yg sedang menjilati perut naruto melihat ke arah wajar naruto yg sudah bangun

"kau sudah bangun naruto kun "kata akeno dengan nada yg menggoda

"k-kenapa akeno-chan m-menjilati perutku dan ke-kenapa ti-tidak memakai baju "kata naruto gagap

"ara ara ara bukanya naruto kun suka dengan tubuhku "kata akeno sambil memegang oppai nya dan mengarahkan nya ke ara naruto

CCROOT

"glek"naruto hanya diam sambil menatap oppai akeno yg kelamaan tatapan nya menjadi tatapan nafsu

'ara aku rasa aku akan bersenang senang hari ini ,buchou kau kalah selangkah dariku 'pikir akeno

**.**

**Naruto pov**

**.**

Ah sunggu indah oppai akeno-chan,a-apah sih yg aku fikirkan kenapa aku jadi ero begini terkutuk lah kau orang yg menularkan aku sifat ero

Tapi tidak apa lah aku akan mencoba menikmati toh tidak ada ruginya akeno-chan cantik sexi wah kapan lagi mendapatkan kesempatan begini lebih baik aku sikat dari pada nanti malam aku jadi tidak tenang

**.**

**Normal pov**

**.**

Naruto perlahan lahan menggerakkan tangan nya ke oppai akeno tapi sebelum dia menyentuh oppai akeno, akeno malah mencium bibir naruto dengan sedikit ganas awalnya akeno yg mendominasi ciuman itu karena naruto belum membalas tapi lama kelamaan naruto naruto yg mulai mendominasi ciuman itu luamatan lumatan penuh nafsu naruto menggigit bibir bawah akeno meminta izin untuk menjelajaih mulut akeno ,akeno yg mengerti membuka mulutnya dan naruto pun mulai mengabsen setiap inci mulut akeno mereka berdua saling bersilat lidah sambil terdengar suara desahan akeno "mmhhmmmhm"suara desahan akeno

Naruto yg mulai panas mengarahkan tangan nya ke dada akeno dan meremasnya sedikit keras

"ahh mmmm "desahan akeno saat naruto menekan oppai nya tapi langsung di redam naruto dengan ciuman nya

Sementara itu rias yg sudah selesai dengan dengan urusan nya memutuskan untuk kembali dan ingin melihat keadaan naruto keruangan club bersama kiba koneko isse (disini isse sudah di renkarnasi menjadi iblis)

Kembali ke naruto

Naruto yg sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen melepasciuman nya

"aku mencintaimu naruto-kun"kata akeno

"aku juga akeno-chan ,tapi "ucapan narut tergantung dan mukanya menampakan kemurungan

"tapi apa naruto-kun"tanya akeno sedikit penasaran

"tapi aku juga mencintai wanita lain "jawab naruto sedikit lesuh

Akeno yg mendengar itu tersenyum tulus

"ehh apa yg lucu kenapa tersenyum"tanya naruto binggung

"tidak tapi kau tau tidak kalau aku ini iblis "tanya akeno takut takut naruto jadi takut dengan nya karena dia iblis

Tapi naruto mengngguk dan itu sukses membuat akeno tersenyum

"kau harus nya tau akan sistem cinta iblis "

"ehh memangnya apa bedanya sistem cinta iblis "tanya naruto bingung

"beginiya naruto-kun kalau sistem cinta manusia kalau mempunyai pasangan harus satu memangsi boleh lebih dari satu pasang tapi ada aturan khusus sedangkan iblis kalau ingin lebih dari satu pasangan tidak ada larangn nya"jelas akeno naruto manggut manggut

"yosh biarpun aku adalah manusia mungkin nanti nttah kapan akan menjadi iblis ,tapi aku akan memakai sistem cinta untuk iblis karena orang yg aku suka rata rata iblis "kata naruto

Lalu naruto terdiam dan itu membuat akeno kawathir

"ada apa naruto-kun"

"e-ehh tidak apa apa e-eto apa perlu kita lanjutkan "kata naruto dengan wajah malu

"ara ara naruto kun sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati tubuhku ya fufuufuf"kata akeno menggoda

Naruto yg sudah tidak tahan langsung menindih akeno dia langsung meremas dada sebelah kanan akeno dan yg sebelah kirinya di hisapnya "ahss" desahan akeno

Naruto memijit puting sebelah kanan akeno dan menggigit gigit kecil puting sebelah kiri akeno lama kelamaan tangan kiri yg meremas dada bagian kanan akeno turun ke bawa diantara selangkangn akeno dan menggesek jadirnya di vagina akeno yg masi terlapisi celana dalam nya yg sudah basah

"kau sudah basah akeno–chan "kata naruto menggoda

Akeno yg di goda naruto memerah "mou naruto-kun jangan menggoda ku terus "

"kukuukuuku sekarang kau yg bernafsu dari pada aku ya akeno-chan"

naruto pun membuka celananya terlihatlah adik naruto yg cukup besar ,akeno yg melihat itu sedikit memucat

"apakah itu aku muat dengan itu naruto kun"kata akeno pucat

Bagakan kesetanan naruto yg sudah di makan nafsu tidak mendengarkan dia langsung mengarahkan ujung kejantanan nya ke depan bibir vagina akeno dan naruto langsung menyentakan dengan sedikit kasar "argghh "rintih akeno yg kesakitan dan dari pinggir matanya keluar cairan bening

Naruto yg melihat aken mengeluarkan airmata langsung sadar atas tindakan nya yg kasar

"gomen akeno-chan aku terlalu bergairah "kata naruto menunduk merasar bersalah

Akeno yg melihat naruto lesu pun mengangkat tangan nya ke wajah naruto dan membelai pipinya

"daijobuh(bener ngga tuh) naruto-kun,tapi beri aku waktu sebentar "kata akeno tersenyum lembut

Mendengar itu naruto sedikit legah dan membiarkan akeno agar meredam rasa sakinya

Berapa waktu kemudian

"kau boleh bergerak sekarang naruto-kun" kata akeno

Naruto pun mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya 'ahh,ahhm'desahan akeno ditahan naruto dengan mulutnya yg mencium bibir akeno

Sambil terus mengenjot dan mencium bibir akeno naruto meremas oppai akeno

Beberapa saat "n-naruto-kun a-a-aku mau keluar kata akeno "

"a-aku juga mau keluar akeno-chan "

"keluarkan di dalam naruto-kun "kata akeno

"kyyaaa'gyaahh" 'crot crot '

Naruto dan akeno sama sama sampai pada klimaks

Mereka berdua masi masi dalam posisi menindih naruto dia atas dan akeno dibawah dan kaki akeno yg meletakan kepalanya di dada dan kakinya di pinggang naruto

Setelah beberapa saat akeno mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga naruto

"kau siap untuk ronde kedua naruto-kun"kata akeno dengan sringai nya

'glek ' naruto menelan ludah

Tapi sebelum mereka mmelakukan ronde ke 2 pintu terbuka 'brak 'dan terlihat di depan pintu rias dengan wajah kesal

"ara ara ara buchou kau terlambat dan aku sudah selangka di depan "

"naruto kun aku juga ingin bagian ku " kata rias dan langsung melepas seluruh pakaian nya dan berlari ke arah naruto

'glek '

Dan begitulah skip time aja ya ngga ta cara buat lemon 2 lawan satu hayalin aja sendiri ya ngga pade buanya skipp time

**.**

**.**

**Di luar kammar**

'sedang apa buchou di kamar lamma sekali , suara apa yg dari tadi keluar dari kamar buchou'pikir ise dengan muka mesum dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan

'bletak'suara jitakan koneko ke kepala isse"orang mesum dilarang di sini "kata koneko isse hanya punudung

Tak berapa lama pintu kamar terbuka 'brak'dan menampakan dua orang hanya memakai selimut yg melilit keduanya A.K.A rias akeno

Isse yg melihat itu 'crot'dan berfikir mesum tapi fikiran mesum itu langsung buyar karena melihat orang ketiga yg keluar dari kamar itu

naruto keluar dari kamar itu hanya menggunakan anduk melilit di pinggang nya

"i-itu kan naruto "

"hah lelahnya" kata naruto agak lemas sementara kedua wanita yg tadi hanya memerah

Semua yg berada di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib itu cengoh tapi langsung bisa di kendalikan tapi tidak untuk isse yg sudah menangis ala anime

"TERKUTUK KAU NARUTO"teriak isse sambil menangis ala anime

Dan membuat semuaya sweatdrope

Tapi tiba tiba naruto berpose menggoda apakah kau mau isse kun kata naruto ala banci

"TIDAK" teriak isse tepar sementara yg lain hanya geleng geleng kepala

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Skipp time**

Naruto sedang berjalan pulang tapi tiba tiba

Dari atas turun duar orang malaikat berbaju puti dan dua sayap ala malaikat

Tapi salah satu malaikat itu berkata agak bergetar

"n-naruto-kun"

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Holah hehhehe gimana saya udah update **

**Tapi kalo ada yg nanya jadwal saya update ngga tentu soalnya saya nulis kalo lagi mood aja hehehe gomen kalo jelek gomen ya heheh saya memang ngga terlalu berbakat nulis **

**Dan saya mohon jejak berupa repiu entah itu saran atau apa tapi tidak untuk flame ya ngga di ladeni **

**Dan akhir kata mohon RNR nya**


End file.
